marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Fox ("Raul Chalmers", Watcher Datafile)
BLACK FOX Unknown secret alias Raul Chalmers, alias Jurgen Fuchs Raul Chalmers, a.k.a. the Black Fox, is a master thief with an international career spanning decades. By the time Spider-Man first met him, Chalmers was in his sixties. He is always looking for the heist that would allow him to retire in luxury. However, he has the bad lack of getting in the ways of superbeings and winds up clearly in way over his head. His most famous misadventure was stealing the Trask Diamond from Doctor Doom, resulting in the Latverian ruler hunting him down. The Black Fox is a highly skilled trained athlete. Although thanks to his advanced age he is no longer as proficient as he would have been when young, he is still incredibly agile. He can for instance swing on a line from one building to another, and scale the sides of buildings. Black Fox carries a pack containing smoke grenades and flash grenades. He also carries rope for swinging between buildings, a glass cutter, and an electronic device that can disable most burglar alarms. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D4 Distinctions Aging Jewel Thief, Never Wanted to Hurt Anyone, One Last Big Job Power Sets VULPINE BURGLAR Climbing D6, Intellect D6, Reflexes D6, Senses D6, Stamina D6 SFX: A Good Lie. Step up or double Intellect for an action. If the roll fails remove an die from the doom pool equal to or higher than your normal power rating. SFX: Focus. In a pool including a Vulpine Burglar power, replace two dice of equal steps with one die of +1 step. SFX: High Risk. Borrow a die from the doom pool as an asset for your next action, then step back the doom die by -1 and return it to the doom pool. SFX: Master Thief. Spend a doom die to step up a Crime Master stunt or resource and recover mental or emotional stress. SFX: Well-Versed. Add more than one Specialty to your pool. Step back each additional Specialty die in your pool once for each die beyond the first. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Vulpine Burglar power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. BLACK FOX EQUIPMENT Body Armor D8, Camouflage D6, Goggles D6, Small Arms D6, Swingline D6, Tools D6 SFX: Bulletproof Vest. Spend a die from the doom pool to ignore physical stress from firearms. SFX: Disguise Kit. When creating disguise-based assets or resources, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Last Resort. Add a D6 Hidden Weapon asset to your next roll, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by activating an opportunity. SFX: Smoke and Flash Grenades. When creating vision-impairing complications, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Black Fox Equipment power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. Specialties Acrobatics Master D10, Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Crime Master D10, Tech Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:British Characters Category:Mercenary